


Shadows of the evening crawl across the years

by celestialism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kissing, allusions to Dom/Sub relationship, bucky gets some lovin', probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialism/pseuds/celestialism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few seconds passed before he realised he hadn’t said anything, and dragging his eyes from hers, down her flushed cheeks and focusing them on her full lips he finally replied, his voice heavy:<br/>“You.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the evening crawl across the years

He was certain that although he had several languages drilled into his fragmented mind, there was not a single word in his inventory, nor in any language known to any man, that could describe the perfection that this woman personified.

This woman, this vision. She stood, stoic and unapologetic, black lace clinging to her in such a delectable way that he had to bite down on the inside of cheek in order not to groan out loud. She payed him no attention as she unpinned her intricate up-do, the tendrils of red falling softly about her shoulders. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she wasn’t aware of his form casting scarcely a shadow in her bedroom doorway, his breathing shallow.

She was humming softly, something vaguely familiar; a melody that was delicately jarring his broken memories. He wasn’t sure if she knew this, she would never admit it either way; whether she was purposefully attempting to dislodge more memories. He wanted to dwell on it. He wanted to ask. He was going to - he really was. But in that moment she caught his gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

“James,” she purred; a sound that send a flash of heat down his spine. “Why do you hide in the shadows?”

She turned around and stalked over to him, grasping his hands in hers and pulling him into her softly-lit room.

“You seem so tense, _moy sladkiy_ ,” her hands travelled up his arms and settled loosely around his neck, her fingers gently stroking through the short hairs at the nape. “Let me help.”

She stepped impossibly closer, James’ hands immediately fitting themselves into the dip of her waist. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him down until her lips were brushing against his as she spoke.  
“Tell me what you need.” she murmured, her breath playing over his mouth and sending a shiver through his entire body.

He closed his eyes for a moment, desperately hoping that when he replied his voice wouldn’t fail him.

He swallowed and opened his eyes to meet hers; thick eyelashes bracketing the fever-bright green orbs, pupils blown.

A few seconds passed before he realised he hadn’t said anything, and dragging his eyes from hers, down her flushed cheeks and focusing them on her full lips he finally replied, his voice heavy:  
“You.”

Her lips quirked into a sultry smirk and she finally captured his mouth in hers.

She kissed with power and control; running her tongue along the seam of his lips before pressing it into James’ mouth, teeth sinking into his bottom lip eliciting a guttural groan from him. She retreated when he leaned forward, attempted to deepen the kiss. She pulled back and pressed her lips along the length of his jaw, teeth nipping at the skin just under his earlobe.

James wasn’t even sure he was still breathing until she bit down on the shell of his ear which caused him to gasp and dig his fingers into her flesh.

Natasha moaned at the feeling of his of the cold metal of his bionic hand biting into her skin, the prospect of the bruises it would leave sent a wave of heat straight to her thighs and she pushed herself into James’ chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, smiling against his skin when she felt the extent of his arousal pressed against her stomach through the material of his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> OKIE DOKIE  
> So apparently I wrote this??? about a year and a bit ago, at like 11pm, during exams... I don't actually believe that I /did/ write this, so if you can send me evidence of this as plagiarism, I would totally believe it.  
> I don't think I'll finish it. I mean, I haven't returned to it since re-discovering it but who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (title from Five To One by The Doors - go check it out)


End file.
